Frostfur
|pastaffie = Loner, ThunderClan, LionClan |age = Approx. 88 moons (7.3 years) at death |death = Starvation |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: Elder: Loner: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Frostkit Frostpaw Frostfur Frostfur Frostfur Frostfur Frostfur |familyl = Robinwing Fuzzypelt Brindleface Dustpelt, Ravenpaw Longtail Brightheart, Cinderpelt Brackenfur, Thornclaw |familyt = Mother: Father: Sister: Brothers: Half-Brother: Daughters: Sons: |mentor = Bluestar |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path,The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn |deadbooks = The Last Hope }} Frostfur is a pure snow -white she-cat with dark sky -blue eyes and sleek, soft fur. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Frostkit is born to Robinwing and Fuzzypelt, along with her sister, Brindlekit. :When Tigerkit and Whitekit show her and Brindlekit around the ThunderClan camp, they wander over to the medicine clearing. Goosefeather wakes up, startled, and starts yowling at Tigerkit, calling him a "monster", upon predicting what kind of cat he'd become. The kits were very frightened by the old medicine cat's outrage. Bluefur comes over to calm them down, and Frostkit asks if she had done something wrong. Bluefur tells her that Goosefeather must have been having a nightmare and was just startled by them. :Frostkit becomes an apprentice, Frostpaw, and receives Bluefur as her mentor. :One day, Frostpaw approaches her mentor, and asks what they would be doing in training that day. Bluefur, who had not planned out Frostpaw's training for that day, says that they'd be hunting, because it was the first thing she thought of. Frostpaw is satisfied with her mentor's decision. But when Tawnyspots tells Bluefur to stay in camp because of a thorn she got in her paw the day before, Stormtail instead takes her for battle training with her sister and his apprentice, Brindlepaw. :Frostpaw becomes a warrior, Frostfur, and her sister becomes Brindleface. :Soon after, Frostfur becomes a queen and is pregnant with kits. ''Firestar's Quest :She appears as an elder in Firestar's Quest, meaning that she retired sometime between The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild :Frostfur is a queen, nursing four kits. Bluestar warns Frostfur that a fox has strayed onto ThunderClan territory, and to keep an eye on the kits. Along with all the other queens, she also helps to reinforce the nursery in case ShadowClan attacked. :When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, Frostfur is shown fighting a gray tom with Goldenflower. After the battle, Frostfur tells her Clanmates about Yellowfang protecting the kits after Rosetail was killed by Blackfoot. :Frostfur's kits are stolen by Clawface, but she believes that Yellowfang is responsible. While her kits are missing, she is seen hissing Ravenpaw away from the nursery after Tigerclaw blamed Ravenpaw for the kidnapping of her kits. :When her kits are returned by the ThunderClan patrol, Frostfur and the kits rush toward each other, and are reunited. Frostfur nods her head approvingly when Bluestar names Yellowfang the new medicine cat, showing that Frostfur approves of her choice. Fire and Ice :Her two oldest kits are made apprentices, now called Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. Cinderpaw receives Fireheart as a mentor, while Brackenpaw gets Graystripe. :At the Gathering she asks where Brokenstar is and then converses with a brown queen. After the Gathering she adds details about the Twolegs disturbing the river. :When Bluestar's whitecough turns to greencough, Frostfur is seen at her side at almost every moment. :She is heartbroken when she learns that her daughter, Cinderpaw, can never be a warrior after she gets hit by a Twoleg monster. When Fireheart apologizes, she tells him she does not blame him, before going to see her daughter. :Apart from Graystripe, she is the only cat who stands up for Fireheart and his decision to bring in Cloudkit. She offers to take him to her sister, Brindleface, who, due to losing a kit to greencough, has plenty of milk to spare for Cloudkit. When Fireheart questions her actions, she states she hasn't forgotten that he saved her kits from ShadowClan. Forest of Secrets :Right before Thornpaw's and Brightpaw's apprentice ceremony, Cloudkit complains that he should be an apprentice too, as he is almost as big as Frostfur's ginger kit. During the ceremony, when Bluestar says that they will give two Clan kits their apprentice names, she looks down at Frostfur who sits proudly with her tail curled neatly over her paws. :Later, after Brackenfur's warrior ceremony, Frostfur presses her muzzle against her son's flank, and her eyes glow in delight. Rising Storm :She is a warrior, now that all her kits are now apprentices. When the ThunderClan camp catches fire, closely followed by the forest, she is the first to warn Bluestar. She flees along with the rest of her Clan to Sunningrocks and to RiverClan, who let them rest in their camp until all the ThunderClan cats are treated. A Dangerous Path :Frostfur is seen sharing tongues with Brindleface by the warrior's den. It is noted that they both were tired since they took the watch last night. :Whitestorm is leading a patrol with Frostfur, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw. He reports that everything is quiet. She is one of the few cats who believes and trusts Fireheart's decision to have a talk of peace with WindClan and avoiding a war with them over lost prey. She is asked to stay back and guard camp during the actual talks though. :When Fireheart and Bluestar get back to camp after speaking to WindClan, Mousefur says Frostfur went out on the dawn patrol with a couple apprentices. The Darkest Hour :She and Speckletail go into Bluestar's den and find Stonefur and Mistyfoot sharing tongues with their dead mother. Thinking that they are mauling her body, Frostfur runs out of the den yelling a warning to the whole Clan. :During the battle against BloodClan, she is seen limping into the bushes, wounded. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Frostfur is mentioned and seen when Squirrelpaw is going through the elders' den for ticks. She tells Squirrelpaw a story about Firestar when he was younger, and how he got into trouble all the time. Moonrise :She develops a cough, worrying her Clanmates. She suffers with the rest of the Clan as the Twolegs continue to destroy the forest. Dawn :When ThunderClan returns from evacuating the ShadowClan camp, Frostfur demands if their camp is all right. She is shocked to find the monsters destroyed the camp. :Frostfur is given herbs, but tells Leafpaw not to waste them on her and the rest of the cats that were sheltered by an overhang. When the Clans are leaving, Leafpaw says good-bye to her. Frostfur replies by wishing them good hunting. :She volunteers to stay behind in the old forest territory with Speckletail and two RiverClan elders, Loudbelly and Shadepelt. These cats choose to stay behind because they think that they are too old to go and would slow down the journeying Clans. When the RiverClan medicine cat, Mudfur, dies, she and the other elders sit vigil for him. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :Frostfur is seen briefly in StarClan when Jayfeather is reuniting the Clans, batting at leaves with her paws. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Though she makes no formal appearance, Frostfur is listed as one of Bluestar's apprentices in the Notable ThunderClan Leaders section. In the Novellas Spottedleaf's Heart :Frostkit is the kit of Robinwing and Fuzzypelt alongside Brindlekit. :During a game, Whitepaw complains about Spottedkit and pads over to join Frostkit as a warrior. When Thistleclaw returns, the kits charge over to him with Frostkit and Willowkit pouncing on his flank so they can pin him down. :When Spottedpaw, Willowpaw and Redpaw have their apprentice ceremonies, Frostpaw, who also has become an apprentice, is seen shouting their new names the loudest. :Featherwhisker asks Spottedpaw if she remembers when Frostpaw got scratched by a stick in her eye. Spottedpaw replies that she was trying to find a stick long enough to poke Weedwhisker and Frostpaw rushed into it, not looking where she was going. Featherwhisker explains that he used a marigold poultice to clean Frostpaw’s eye and stop it from getting infected. Tigerclaw's Fury :Frostfur is seen during the fire in ThunderClan's forest. Her pelt is seen by Tigerclaw as he watches, and she nudges Bluestar up the path that leads out of the camp. Trivia Interesting Facts *In a Wands and Worlds chat, Vicky Holmes confirmed that Speckletail, Loudbelly, Frostfur, and Shadepelt had all died of starvation a few moons after the Clans had left. Mistakes *She has been mistakenly called a tom. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Robinwing: Father: :Fuzzypelt: Sister: :Brindleface: Brothers: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Half-Brother: :Longtail: Sons: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Daughters: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: :Sandstorm: Nephews: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: Grandnieces: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: Grandnephews: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: Great-Grandnieces: :Rosepetal: :Hollyleaf: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Great-Grandnephews: :Toadstep: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Grandsons: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Stemkit Granddaughters: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Eaglekit: :Plumkit: :Shellkit: Great-Granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Great-Grandsons: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: Great-Great Granddaughters: :Pouncekit: :Lightkit: Great-Great Grandson: :Shadowkit: |''Show more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Frostfellfr:Pelage de Givrees:Escarchafi:Hallaturkkinl:IJzelvachtcs:Bělkaru:Белоснежка pl:Oszronione Futro Category:Females Category:Loner Category:Elders Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Clanless cats Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character